super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akreious (Ultra Editors)
An Admin of the Ultra Editors, he is known as one of their greatest physical fighters. He is also notable for being crazy, although nobody knows if this is just a ruse. His aliases include multiple names such as (but not limited to) the Laughing Void, Demon of the Night, Untouchable Blood-Seeker and even the God's Absolute Assassin. He is rumored to be related to the Ultra-sector's Metaverse Akreious beyond just having the same name but like all other rumors, he simply laughed at the rumor. Personality Akreious is a wildcard. Nobody seems to be able to control him with the exception of Sol who is arguably the strongest of the Admins. He relishes in combat and bloodshed, and laughs at people when they ask him about his personal subjects such as real name or origins. His personality is so bleak that most thinks he has no other emotion other than laughter and bloodlust. If he does have a soft side, he has never shown it. However, despite only listening to SolZen, he is not above trying to cover his fellow admins and soldiers in battle and somewhat respects people that can withstand 10 seconds against him in a fight (Although not many notices this). He is also not above taking cheap shots and exploiting advantages to the fullest in battles almost excessively. Although not many knows this, he is beyond an animal as his fellow admins could vouch for. He is devious in a way, sometimes planning things months in advance in his mind and even coming up with strategies that are normally suicidal but seems to work when used by his Battalion. Appearance Akreious wears a black and purple suit of armor, with monstrous laughing faces on the shoulders, and the image of a grinning mouth with its tongue sticking out on its chest. Upon his helmet are twin horns pointing up. He generally walks about with a pair of scythes that resemble bat wings as well. His helmet has two modes. A normal mode, that he never uses (Or at least nobody sees him use), and another that makes his face resemble a creepy grin. (See trivia) Editor Chapter Akreious' Chapter of followers is called the Joker Battalion. Wearing his purple and black, they specialize in stealth and sabotage and are known for their use of mines, explosives, and warheads. They favor disruptor scythes and cloaking technology, to mask even their energy signatures. History Akreious' history is only shared through legends and rumors, even more so than the other Admins. Despite being the most notorious Admin and the easiest one to identify, no amount of information digging is able to get concrete answers. His first origin which is also the most common is that he was just a normal being that got possessed by a literal demon of the Web, a being so evil that it eclipses Akreious' current persona. Web Powers and Armaments * Scythes of the Deleting Eclipse: Scythes with blades that resemble bat wings. Though officially they are disruptor blades, legend holds that with each kill, the blades grow stronger as they feed on the souls of their enemies. * Red Eye Power armor: His personalized power armor, it gives all the benefits of a normal power armor. His helmet has two faceplates that come together and cover his face, displaying his signature smile. The horns on his helmet are rumored to be hardened souls, crafted by the beings he killed from an ethereal form into a physical form. It should be noted that his power armor puts his reflexes into the high ends without the use of Super Speed. * Bombs: Akreious has stored a plethora of bombs. While he CAN use these strategically, he usually won't unless told to by Sol. From Plasma Grenades to destronium, he uses these almost indiscriminately. He usually throws bombs in a batman-esc way. * Super Speed: Possibly the greatest of his craft, Akreious' Web power is immense super speed, much more than normal Webpowers, to run around the battlefield and dodge attacks that shouldn't be normally possible. This also allows him to attack multiple times in order to ensure a kill or fight multiple opponents and quickly dispatch all of them. His speed is rumored to have allowed him to slice the rounds of a Heavy Repeater out of the air with ease. Veterans will know of his presence when two yellow lines streak across the battlefield. * Stealth: He is capable of cloaking himself and blending in with shadows (Not that he normally needs it) but his skill also allows him to move at moderate to high speeds and generate little to no sound as to get the drop on the enemy. This allows him to assassinate with frightening proficiency, with many meeting their end while staring right into the glowing smile that is said to plague their minds for eternity ** Enhanced Cloak: A setting on his suit, it enhances his cloaking to an extremely high degree. His energy signature is now not just extremely difficult to near impossible to detect, it's just gone. He also makes no sound while moving and makes no emissions such as heat or sound vibrations. He doesn't normally use this as he likes "Giving enemies a chance" despite his absurd speed and normal 1-hit death style. * Expert Swordsmanship: While not using "Swords" in the traditional way, Akreious is extremely proficient with the use of his scythes to the point that they're like an extension of his very being. This allows quick elimination of a target. He is so quick and efficient at his job that he can be commonly given multiple targets or sabotage points and he will do it all in what seems to be impossible times. * Parkour Skills: Due to needing to run quickly and eliminate targets quickly on a battlefield with sometimes unknown terrain, Akreious learned to Parkour and is excellent at it. Along with his Superspeed and Stealth abilities, in complex terrain like forests, he can seem to be in multiple places at the same time. Trivia *Akreious got the idea of the shining grin and eye from here; http://i.imgur.com/f4xIp9a.png Category:Parody Category:Ultra Editors Category:Characters Category:SolZen321 Category:Akreious